


Fate

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Medical Trauma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck has an embolism and meets Eddie. Eddie doesn't believe the reason they met was because of fate. He takes a little more convincing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Fate

Thanks for the request [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) ♥️

Buck had been having shortness of breath for a few days before the chest pains started. Once they started he called 911.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“Chest…pains” Buck said breathlessly.

“Sir, can you tell me you address?”

“23..45..Orchard place.”

“Help is on the way, sir. It’s important to stay calm.”

Buck was sitting on his couch when help had arrived. There was so much going on he didn’t realize that he passed out, until he was coming to. He looked up and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Buck was trying to focus on what he was saying.

“Hey..your back. Can you hear me?”

Buck shook his head and smiled up at him. The man mimicked his expression. The team lifted Buck up to get him to the truck. Buck looked to make sure the man was going with him. Once he saw him sit next to him in the truck he grabbed his hand.

“You need to relax okay. Don’t move too much.” he said giving Bucks hand a little squeeze.

“What’s your name?” Buck asked removing his mask.

The other man laughed while Hen tried to reposition his mask. Chim chuckled from the drivers seat.

“Eddie.” he finally answered.

“I’m Buck.”

Hen laughed putting the mask back on while Buck looked at her as if she had just offended him. When they got to the hospital Eddie tried to extract himself from Buck, but Buck was not having it.

“Hey..listen they are gonna take care of you. You need to let them do their job. You’ll be fine.” Eddie whispered.

Buck reluctantly released his hand and Eddie smiled at him as he rejoined the team. Buck couldn’t help but feel like they were meant to meet. He felt like it was fate. He needed to see Eddie again as soon as possible.

Once he was released from the hospital he track down the firehouse that saved him. Buck felt like and idiot, but Maddie had made them muffins and other goodies.

“Mads, I don’t know if can go in there.”

“Relax, Buck.” Maddie said pulling him forward.

Once inside they were met by Boddy Nash, the captain. He turned and looked at them curiously.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m Maddie…this is my brother Buck. You guys responded to his call for help.”

“Oh, right. Embolism.” Cap said looking at Buck.

“Right…” Buck smiled.

“Well…we were hoping to meet the rest of the team so we could thank them. And I baked, since you saved my little brother.”

Buck rolled his eyes and Captain Nash laughed while escorting them up to the kitchen area. The team looked like they were about to have lunch.

“Guys…this is Buck.”

“Embolism.” Hen chimed in, “Who doesn’t like oxygen.”

“Right…well this is his sister Maddie and she made us some stuff.”

Buck looked down at the floor at Hen’s comment, but when he looked up he immediately zoned in on Eddie. Captain Nash introduced everyone to Maddie and it seemed like Chim took an interest in her. Buck laughed of course he was interested in her, but he could barely get Eddie to look at him.

“Well, we just wanted to say thank you.” Buck spoke up, “So, we should get going.”

“But Buck…”

“Let’s go Mads.” Buck sighed.

“Okay, well it was nice meeting all of you.”

Buck and Maddie got outside before she turned and looked at him.

“I thought you wanted to talk to him.”

“I panicked. Besides he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk.”

“Ev..he’s cute. You should ask him out.”

As if fate was mocking him, Eddie appeared before them. Maddie smiled at him.

“Oh, hi.” Maddie said.

“Could you give us a minute?”

“Sure, I’ll be in the car Buck.”

“What are you doing here, Buck?

"What do you mean?” Buck asked, “My sister made stuff.”

“This isn’t the first time I saw you. Last week you were in your car. Did you have her bake to use that as an excuse?”

“W-what?…No.”

“Listen..I’m not sure what you want, but you need to stay away.”

“I-I…shit, I like you.” Buck stammered.

“Come again?”

“I like you. Ever since that day you saved me. I feel like it was fate.”

Eddie laughed, “That’s not fate. Ever heard of the florence nightingale effect?”

Buck shook his head no because he never had. He wasn’t sure why Eddie was bringing it up, but he just stared at him waiting for him to finish.

“I saved you and now you like me. That’s basically what it means, Buck. You don’t know me at all to like me.”

“Ok…” Buck turned and walked away.

A few months later he bumped into Eddie again. Buck had been upset about the entire situation so when he saw him again he just ignored it and went on his way. Eddie definitely saw him them. Throughout the month he saw Buck a total of fifteen times. Eddie finally got Buck’s address from dispatch. Buck opened the door and looked at him confused.

“Remember when you said it was fate?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah well either you’ve been following me or I’ve seen you so many times I can’t get you out of my head.” Eddie laughed.

“Oh..”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“No.” Buck said.

“Good. Meet me at Ginos on Elm at 7pm.”

**Epilogue**

It was their three year anniversary and Eddie planned to take Buck to the exact same place they had their first date. Buck had been right, once he got to know him he loved Buck more than he had loved anyone. It was fate. Fate had a funny way of bringing people together. Eddie was just happy he got Buck. He wouldn’t trade him for the world.

☆Tags: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@gxtop](https://tmblr.co/mMe4Rkji4GzYrWvc5HUVhEQ)


End file.
